Computing systems, such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices, are prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. Over time, the manner in which these devices are providing information to users is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, more intuitive, and/or less obtrusive. The trend toward miniaturization of computing hardware, peripherals, as well as of sensors, detectors, and image and audio processors, among other technologies, has helped open up a field sometimes referred to as “wearable computing.” However, many wearable computing devices operate on battery power. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the power requirements of these devices.